EL ANILLO EN LA CAJA
by Kritias
Summary: RETO DE SAN VALENTÍN  sobre cualquier personaje con el único requisito de que la historia transcurra durante el 14 de febrero; quienes se decidan a participar en el reto, a poder ser, que publiquen antes de que acabe febrero!


_Disclaimer: de los personajes tomados de la serie Bones, los derechos de autoría corresponderán a su creadora, Kathy Reichs y, en su caso, a la Cadena Fox; de las situaciones, el autor del presente relato, que no obtiene ningún lucro con la publicación del mismo. El relato de Ángela sobre la princesa y las cerezas está tomado (en una redacción libre) del libro "Cousas", de Alfonso R. Castelao.  
><em>

En respuesta al Reto de San Valentín (consistente en una situación sobre cualquier personaje, con el único requisito de que la historia transcurra durante el día 14 de febrero)

**EL ANILLO EN LA CAJA**

Recibir aquella llamada desde la Ciudad del Vaticano, no había resultado del total agrado de Brennan. Para ella, todo lo que pueda provenir de una institución arcaica y antievolutiva que trata de imponer dogmas de fe, sin ningún apoyo científico y carentes de demostración empírica, separándose absolutamente de los datos contrastables, le genera una particular sensación de rechazo y desasosiego. Respeta las ideas religiosas de Booth, por supuesto. Pero eso no elimina sus prejuicios sobre la curia eclesiástica. Es capaz de entender, como decía Marx, que a las personas le resulte más sencillo confiar en la existencia de un ser superior, divino, capaz de cualquier milagro, creador y padre universal, dador de la vida eterna, antes que resignarse a desaparecer sin dejar la más mínima huella en el cosmos. Las creencias religiosas pueden servir, piensa la Doctora Brennan, deste el punto de vista de la antropología, para que la mente humana enfrente mejor sus miedos. Principalmente, el gran terror que le provoca la muerte, el vacío, la nada… Y así, Dios es el opio, que evade a los hombres de su destino trágico, de la cruel realidad... Pero Brennan sólo justifica estos postulados en el caso de los demás. Porque ella, desde el híper racionalismo, se siente capaz de asumir ese futuro inefable del que nadie puede escapar, sin necesidad de inventarse inteligencias supremas o salvadores mesiánicos.

Ahora está de pie. Ante la mesa de metacrilato del laboratorio. Con unos huesos colocados recreando la forma de un esqueleto humano. Aunque la mayor parte de la estructura se ha perdido con el paso del tiempo, se pueden deducir grandes cosas de la persona que algún lejano día se hubo de vertebrar entorno a aquel amasijo de calcio y colágeno. Un varón. De mediana edad. Que sufrió numerosas contusiones _perimortem_. Además, el hecho de que haya daños en la articulación de la muñeca, carpoescafoides, los huesos semilunar y piramidal, sin rastro de laceraciones defensivas en el cúbito y el radio, parece demostrar que sus manos permanecieron fuertemente atadas en los momentos anteriores a la muerte. Con resistencia del individuo. Hodgins está trabajando arduamente para identificar el arma que coincida con el molde tomado de las incisiones en otras partes del cuerpo, como costillas, omóplatos y esternón, si bien no parecen ser determinantes del colapso del sistema. En otras palabras: todavía no hay causa de la muerte.

El Vaticano se había puesto en contacto con el Jeffersonian después de que los servicios secretos norteamericanos ordenasen a Brennan la valoración técnica de unos restos óseos que muy bien podrían haber pertenecido a John Fitzgerald Kennedy, tristemente célebre por su asesinato en Dallas, durante un concurrido desfile. Ahora, la misión que se le acababa de encomendar al equipo de la antropóloga forense más destacada del panorama científico internacional no era si no resolver el enigma de unas viejas reliquias que se conservan en Santa Maria in Cosmedin, en Roma, y que la tradición atribuye al patrón de los enamorados, San Valentín. Es muy poco lo que la Iglesia Católica conoce sobre esta figura histórica, más allá de que fue martirizado a finales del siglo tercero, ocultándose su cadáver en la _Via Flaminia_, un 14 de febrero.

Precisamente hoy es 14 de febrero, lo cual dota esta investigación de un especial interés para todos los presentes. Salvo para Brennan…

-No entiendo por qué estáis todos tan nerviosos por la sola presencia de estos restos… Ni siquiera os atrevéis a tocarlos…

Les había dicho. Y es cierto. De algún modo, todo el equipo teme que perturbar el descanso de aquel santo les pueda acarrear un inminente varapalo amoroso. Nadie quiere ganarse la enemistad eterna de San Valentín. Bastante había sufrido ya el departamento de Egiptología con la maldición del príncipe Anok.

-Os comportáis como niños. Sabéis perfectamente que las facetas de San Valentín como casamentero son una extrapolación de las características de la mitología clásica, donde el Cupido romano y el Eros griego encarnaban las caprichosas manos del amor, por herencia de sus respectivas madres, las diosas de la sexualidad, la pasión y el erotismo, Venus y Afrodita. Pero de ahí a que un hombre que, como San Valentín, en su vida personal no pasó de ser obispo de un pequeño pueblecito de Italia, sustituya estos atributos es irrisorio. Es tan sólo la cristianización de una creencia pagana... Booth, hasta tú sabes que lo que digo es cierto…

-Bones, yo creo en estas cosas…

-Pero Booth, hasta el Papa Paulo VI, en 1969, ordenó que se retirara a San Valentín de los santorales porque no estaba seguro de su existencia real… Este esqueleto podría ser suyo… o el de un tabernero de la Toscana del siglo octavo.

-Mira, Brennan, como este caso excede la jurisdicción del Buró Federal de Investigación, prefiero estar en mi despacho hasta que acabes con la investigación. En la noche nos vemos…

De la misma manera, pero utilizando diferentes excusas, el resto de sus compañeros del Jeffersonian han conseguido dejar a Brennan en solitario, junto a aquel revoltijo de huesos carcomidos por el paso de los siglos. Ella será la abogada del diablo. Curioso nombre para una profesión. Y es que los católicos, antes de canonizar a los santos y subirlos a los altares, suelen requerir los servicios de algún profesional completamente incrédulo e imparcial que trate de poner a prueba los milagros que se le atribuyen, para demostrar si son ciertos o simples falacias. Brennan no cree en los milagros. Lo que la convierte en la persona ideal para ejercer como abogada del diablo. Puesto que si una persona como ella finalmente admite que existe la intervención sobrenatural, nadie podría objetar nada en contra de la canonización. Y aunque a Temperance le queda mucho día por delante, está segura de que el veredicto sólo puede ser uno: que ante ella sólo hay un hombre común, como cualquier otro, sin nada mágico, sin nada místico, sin nada especial ni extraordinario… Solamente humanidad y normalidad. ¡Si al menos lograse encontrar la causa de la muerte!

-Brennan. En la base de datos hay una coincidencia con la forma y dimensión de los orificios de costillas y esternón…

-Estupendo Hodgins, ¿y bien?

-Puntas de flecha, idénticas a las de la exposición sobre la Batalla del Puente Milvio organizada hace unos meses por el departamento de Historia… Además hay algunas escamas de óxido cúprico que ratifican el origen romano. Estoy tratando de aislar algunas partículas orgánicas incrustadas en estos restos de metal, aunque no creo que sean suficientes para obtener una datación por radiocarbono.

-¿Flechas? ¿San Valentín, asaeteado?

-No lo sé…

-Paradójico... Hodgins, dile a Ángela que haga una reconstrucción a través del Angelator, para verificar la velocidad de impacto y la trayectoria de las flechas. Quiero ver si pudieron haber dañado algún punto de interés vital.

En sus pensamientos, Brennan no puede obviar el curioso dato que se le presenta. San Valentín. Cupido. Flechas. Amor. Dolor. Muerte. Los romanos habían empleado, en algunas ocasiones, esta práctica como martirio. Ataban al reo a un poste y lo sometían a una tremenda lluvia de flechas. Aunque no era un suplicio muy común, sí fue lo suficientemente popular como para que los hagiógrafos posteriores asegurasen que de esta manera había muerto, entre otros, San Cristóbal. Aunque a día de hoy el propio Vaticano reconozca que este santo nunca existió...

-Brennan, ¡tienes que ver esto! ¡No te lo vas a creer!

Es la voz de Cam. Viene corriendo. Casi sin respiración…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡No sé cómo se nos ha podido pasar por alto al revisar el cadáver! Debe de ser por la multitud de huesos que faltan… Sobre todo en la caja torácica…

-¿Pero qué es lo que ocurre, Cam?

-Tienes que verlo con tus propios ojos…

Camille vuelve a salir disparada, en dirección al despacho de Ángela. Visiblemente alterada. Sorprendida. Anonadada. Esa es la palabra. Anonadada. Así que la Doctora Brennan no tiene más opción que seguir sus pasos. Eso sí, con mayor tranquilidad. Si ella tiene que seguir manteniendo la cabeza fría para asistir con claridad a esta investigación, asumirá dicha responsabilidad. Cuando llega a la puerta, Camille, Daisy, Hodgins, Ángela y Sweets observan sobrecogidos el Angelator. Allí, una nube de motas de polvo doradas y haces de luz flotando en medio de la nada, recrean la siguiente imagen: un hombre, atado a un poste, recibe el impacto de numerosas flechas, procedentes de una distancia no superior a unos veinte metros, proyectadas por una escuadra romana, compuesta por diez hombres. Tras los disparos, el Angelator se centra en reproducir el área de impacto, en el tronco de la víctima. A tenor de los huesos conservados, sólo se adivinan los seis primeros puntos de impacto, que aparecen en color verde, sin que nada llame la atención. Pero a continuación, el análisis de trayectoria descubre la localización de los otros cuatro puntos de impacto, en color azul. Y lo que antes no era más que una simple diana, se convierte ahora en un símbolo mundialmente conocido, porque al unir los diez puntos de impacto, aparece la perfecta silueta de un corazón.

-¿No es sorprendente? ¿Qué dices a esto, Brennan?

Brennan no sabe qué contestar. Sabe que, estadísticamente hablando, existe una posibilidad matemática en contra de millones de que diez legionarios romanos, disparando al azar contra un reo, dibujen la forma de un corazón con tanta exactitud y precisión. Sobre todo, cuando el instrumento del martirio es una flecha, y la presunta víctima, el santo patrono de los enamorados. Con sus inevitables connotaciones. Sin embargo, que sea una posibilidad remota no quiere decir que no exista esa posibilidad. Díficil no significa lo mismo que imposible. Y una posibilidad entre millones es algo que se puede cuantificar. Algo que acabará sucediendo en el eje de una función a medida que el tiempo tienda a infinito. De la misma manera que es una posibilidad remota que a alguien le toque la lotería y, sin embargo, sabemos que todos los días hay un afortunado, en algún lugar del planeta, que se lleva el premio gordo del sorteo…

-Lo único que puedo decir, en honor a la verdad, es que seguimos sin causa de la muerte. Por lo que veo, ninguna de las flechas daña órganos vitales. Lo cual es ciertamente extraño, porque de haberse desviado algunos milímetros hacia la derecha, esta flecha de aquí podría haberle seccionado la aorta. Además, es curioso que todas las puntas hayan impactado contra las costillas sin llegar a quebrarlas o, al menos, sin que se desprendiese alguna astilla que perforase los pulmones...

Aunque habla así, lo cierto es que es el "yo" científico de Brennan el que trata de racionalizar esta situación. Pues incluso para sí misma, la frase que acaba de pronunciar contiene términos tan ambiguos y parciales como "ciertamente extraño" y "curioso". ¿Acaso se está negando a contemplar lo evidente? ¿Quizás necesite alguna prueba más? Algo contra lo que no tenga nada que objetar. Algo desconcertantemente imposible. Así que se gira y sale por la puerta, hacia el laboratorio, donde la esperan los huesos de San Valentín, desperdigados sobre la mesa de metacrilato. Se acerca al cráneo. Lo toma entre sus dedos y mira fijamente al interior de sus cavidades oculares, como si dentro todavía existiesen unos ojos que le puedan devolver la mirada. Permanece así algunos instantes, de manera muy parecida a cómo había visto hacer tantas veces en el teatro, en las representaciones de Hamlet, mientras éste sostiene la calavera de su amigo muerto, Yorick, y pronuncia su famoso discurso...

-Amar o no amar, ese es el dilema…

Angy la contempla desde lejos. Ha salido detrás de ella, después de que sus frías palabras tras la exhibición del Angelator acabasen de cuajo con la magia de aquel momento.

-¿Cielo, puedo contarte una historia?

-¡Oh, Angy, eres tú! Pensé que seguirías con la recreación de la tortura de la víctima…

-Bren, déjame que te cuente una historia que siempre me leían de pequeña. Puede que te ayude a ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Con otros ojos…

-¿Cómo los de la calavera?

-No lo sé, cielo. Tan sólo escucha. Es la historia de una princesa que vivió toda su vida encerrada en una torre, esperando la llegada del amor verdadero. Pasaba las tardes contemplando el horizonte desde su ventana. Viendo el atardecer. Observando el ciclo de las estrellas. Las elevaciones y descensos de la luna... Y suspirando... Suspirando por ese caballero andante que la liberaría de sus males. Sólo que ese príncipe azul nunca aparecería. Y la pobre princesa fue languideciendo, más y más, en la promesa de ese reencuentro que nunca se produjo. Hasta que la tristeza fue tan inmensa que un día la encontraron desmayada, sin pulso, sobre el suelo de su torreón. La princesa había muerto. De amor. Así que tomaron en brazos su delicado cuerpo y allí mismo lo enterraron. Desde entonces, muchos enamorados acuden a su castillo. Peregrinando. Para llevarle flores. Contarle sus historias. Y pedirle su bendición…

-Ángela, sabes muy bien que…

-Shhhh, todavía no he terminado…

-Pero es que…

-Brennan, déjame terminar, te lo ruego…

-Vale, pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí…

-Decía que muchos peregrinan a su tumba, para consolarla, porque al igual que ella, sienten la tristeza de no encontrar a su media naranja. Ella es el consuelo que los ayuda a mirar hacia el horizonte. A mantenerse fuertes, pese al paso del tiempo. A sufrir sus males en compañía. Y no en solitario. No obstante, y para desdicha de todos ellos, hará cosa de algunos años que el castillo cambió de dueños. Los nuevos propietarios decidieron abrir la tumba de la princesita. Estaban intrigadísimos por conocer el rostro de la protagonista de aquella leyenda. Pero lo único que encontraron fue un monte de huesos entre los cuales había decenas de pepitas, diseminadas, redondas y pequeñas. El forense que estaba presente sólo dijo estas palabras: "La princesita, de lo que murió, fue de un empacho de cerezas".

-Ángela, perdóname, pero no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar…

-¡Oh, Bren! Lo que quiero decir es que desde entonces, todos aquellos peregrinos perdieron su particular soporte, su fiel compañera de penurias, su maestra en algo tan irracional como es el amor. Y todo por la respuesta racional de un científico… Lo que quiero decir es, simplemente, que cada 14 de febrero, en todo el mundo, hay miles de personas que en vez de hablar de las guerras, de la crisis, de sus enfermedades, de sus acciones en bolsa, de la lista de la compra, de su serie favorita, de los escándalos políticos y de tantos y tantos otros asuntos que ennegrecen nuestra vida cotidiana, en vez de hablar de todo esto, escriben en un papel notas anónimas y se las envían, en secreto, a aquellas personas con las que quisieran pasar el resto de sus días… ¿No es un milagro? Cielo, puede ser que tú tengas razón. Puede que el hombre cuya calavera sostienes sea sólo un romano llamado Fulvius, o Claudius, o Meningius… Que quizás robase una gallina. O insultase al Emperador. O desertase de la legión. Alguien anónimo, condenado a muerte por un delito anónimo. Y que la escuadra que lo torturó lo hiciese de tal forma que, casualmente, la forma de las flechas dibujasen en su pecho la figura de un corazón. Es cierto. No lo puedo negar. Nada de lo que hemos averiguado nos asegura que sea el verdadero San Valentín. Ni siquiera sabemos si San Valentín existió… Pero, ¿va a ser mejor el mundo dándole a conocer a un ladrón de gallinas que murió todavía no sabemos muy bien por qué? ¿Vas a ser tú el forense que destruyó el mito de la princesita contándole al mundo lo del empacho de cerezas, cuando ni siquiera tú estás segura de lo que tenemos entre manos? Tú has visto, igual que yo, lo que ocurrió hoy en esa sala. Y no me refiero a lo que vimos en el Angelator. Me refiero a las caras de Hodgins, Daisy, Cam y Sweets, por ejemplo. Y te pido que en vez de mirar a los ojos de una calavera, mires en los ojos de los demás y encuentres en ellos las respuestas que estás buscando. Yo, al menos, lo tengo claro. Entre el dilema de amar o no amar, elijo amar…

(_Algunas horas después_)

Booth, sentado en el sofá del salón, escucha el sonido de la llave, girando en el interior de la cerradura. Es Brennan, sin duda. Pero en vez de ir a recibirla, no puede hacer otra cosa salvo gritar:

-¡Corre, cariño, llegas a tiempo para veros en la tele! ¡Es Camille! ¡Corre, Bones!

En efecto, en el informativo vespertino salen las imágenes y declaraciones de Camille, junto al nuncio papal, dando a conocer al mundo los últimos hallazgos del Instituto Jeffersonian. San Valentín vuelve a los altares, tras demostrarse la autenticidad de sus restos y su milagrosa tortura. Un vídeo muestra las escenas del Angelator, reproduciendo el martirio del santo, mientras un periodista entrevista a Hodgins, que va explicando a la audiencia que gracias al tipo de punta de flecha, el óxido cúprico, las partículas orgánicas y el radiocarbono, se ha logrado datar los restos justo en el periodo en el que se estima la muerte del patrono de los enamorados. Frente al televisor, Brennan se sienta al lado de Booth, mientras éste pasa su brazo sobre sus hombros y la atrae hacia sí.

-¡Es increíble! Siento no haber estado ahí para vivir todo esto con vosotros…

-Estabas Booth, estabas…

Era verdad. Él había estado todo el día… dentro del corazón y de los pensamientos de Brennan, que ahora lo mira y reconoce en el brillo de sus ojos ese mismo resplandor de entusiasmo que este mediodía había descubierto en las miradas de Angy, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets y Daisy. Esa misma mirada de la que le había hablado Ángela, ya a solas, mientras sostenía en su mano derecha la calavera de aquel desconocido.

-¡Mira Bones! ¡Eres tú…! ¡Vas a hablar tú…!

-_La prestigiosa antropóloga forense Temperance Brennan, mundialmente conocida gracias a sus éxitos editoriales, ha sido la directora de la investigación...Doctora Brennan, tengo entendido que usted era una mujer escéptica…_

_-De hecho, lo sigo siendo. Confío únicamente en las pruebas._

_-¿Y en este caso las pruebas son concluyentes?_

_-Sé que no resulta muy común que la ciencia se ponga de acuerdo para hablar de milagros, de santos, de mártires… Todos conocemos los desvelos que ha supuesto, por ejemplo, en este tema, la Síndone de Turín…_

_-Doctora Brennan, no nos desviemos… ¿Qué hay de San Valentín?_

Brennan tarda algunos segundos en contestar, generando una laguna en la imagen. Pero su respuesta zanja toda polémica.

_-Supongo que hasta esta mañana no creía en los milagros._

_-¿Y ahora sí?_

_-Creo en algo más grande que en los milagros: la ciencia. Pero, en respuesta a su pregunta, sí. Esta mañana, después de ver la recreación del martirio de San Valentín, y todavía no muy segura de que aquello podía ser real, de lo que podía significar, regresé al laboratorio. Quería examinar una última vez la calavera. Y al cogerla entre manos, me acordé de Hamlet. Y de William Shackespeare. Y de una de sus frases más célebres: "Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás de que te amo". Lo que quiero decir es que siempre tendremos razones para dudar. Pero, como mujer enamorada que soy, me doy cuenta de que, más allá de la duda, existe también la confianza. Creer en la persona a la que amamos. Y que nos devuelve el cariño que le damos, multiplicado hasta el infinito. Créame si le digo que cuando tuve su calavera entre mis manos, por alguna extraña razón, sólo podía desear estar en casa con mi pareja… Y he visto ese efecto en el resto de los miembros de mi equipo, cada vez que se acercaban al esqueleto de San Valentín... Pensé que escapaban de él. Que le tenían miedo. Pero esa no era la razón para abandonar el laboratorio. La razón era otra bien distinta. Simplemente buscaban un momento a solas para estar con la persona a la que aman… Como Angela y Hodgins, mandándose recados mientras me hacían creer que estaban revisando la datación por radiocarbono. O como Sweets y Daisy, cada vez que ella se escabullía excusándose con las numerosas llamadas del Vaticano, cuando lo que realmente hacía era contestar las llamadas del psicólogo del grupo. Que es su prometido. Le puedo asegurar que por mi laboratorio han pasado miles y miles de huesos, pero ninguno de ellos ha cargado tanto el ambiente con sentimientos positivos, gratas sensaciones y buenos deseos como éstos. Y si, en un mundo tan conflictivo, desesperanzador y negativo como este, no es un milagro, ¿entonces qué lo es?  
><em>

Y aunque no lo dijo, porque sabía que Booth estaría viendo el programa, Brennan también tenía la certidumbre de que su compañero no se había marchado del Jeffersonian sólo para evitar una discusión sobre principios religiosos, si no para prepararle una cena romántica en el apartamento. Lo único que Brennan no ha podido ver es la lágrima que resbala en este preciso momento por la mejilla de Seeley Booth. No llora desde que abrió la caja que su difunto padre había guardado con los recuerdos de su niñez. El agente Booth está nervioso. Por otra caja. La cajita que hay dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, con un anillo en su interior, y que esta misma tarde, después de abandonar el Jeffersonian, una fuerza invisible lo ha impulsado a comprar.

*****FIN*****


End file.
